


Role Reversal

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Bisexual Male Character, Community: glee_kink_meme, Dildos, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck snoops around in Kurt's room and finds a big dildo, he is staring at it when Kurt comes home.  Kurt offers to show Puck “what the big deal is,” and opens him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/gifts).



> For this prompt on the kink meme: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/6968.html?thread=12939832#t12939832  
> For Ice_Whisper and Mrs_Sakuma the two coolest Puck fans on the memes.

Puck didn't mean to be snooping in Kurt's bedroom. Really, he hadn't planned on it or anything. It's just that he wasn't used to Finn's new house yet. Finn had crashed out early, and Puck was just going to go use the bathroom, but he'd opened the wrong door and found himself in Princess's bedroom instead. Finn had said something about Princess being out with Mercedes and Rachel, and they usually have slumber parties or some shit like that, so he's not expecting to get busted or anything. The idea of being alone in Kurt's room without risk has his fingers itching. He _has_ to snoop. There might be something cool to steal, or maybe he'll uncover some big dark secret about Hummel, and who can resist temptation like that?

He starts at the desk. Looking through drawers, he finds sheet music, carefully labeled flash drives (Puck is relatively sure that at least one of them has porn on it, but he doesn't feel like checking right now, and he doesn't really care about gay porn anyway), and a file drawer filled with old magazines. He doesn't find anything interesting in Hummel's desk, so he moves over to the bedside table.

The first drawer he opens just has sheet music in it so he closes it again. The second drawer has a bunch of froofy hygiene products with names on them Puck can't pronounce, so he closes that one too. Wait, sheet music? Why would Hummel have two drawers for sheet music? Puck opens the top drawer again and pulls out the sheet music and the folder under it to see what Hummel's been hiding.

Oh.

OH.

Wow.

Okay, it makes sense, right? All guys masturbate, and Hummel's gay, so he masturbate like a girl, right? But still, Puck can't seems to make his brain make sense of what he's seeing. The drawer is filled with different objects and three of them are definitely, he swallows, dildos. There's a smallish one with a little dial at the end, that Puck guesses is a vibrator. There's a big sparkly purple one that's almost obscene looking in it's size, he can't imagine somebody Hummel's size taking something so huge. Except now all he can do is imagine Hummel taking it. Puck feels his dick start to harden in his pants and shakes his head. He is not going to get a stiffie thinking about Hummel with a fake cock up his ass. There are other things in the drawer too though, like a plug, a few containers of lube, an unopened package of condoms, and that third dildo.

The one Puck can't stop looking at. The realistic-looking one. It's different from the others because it _really_ looks like a cock. The shape and texture all look real, and it even has fake balls at the end. Puck can't stop staring at it. It's big. It's not terrifyingly big like the sparkly one, but still, it's bigger than some of the guys in the locker room, and it's about the size of Puck himself when hard. Maybe even slightly bigger, though Puck tries not to let himself think that. That's not an ego boost at all. He starts to think about Hummel using the fake cock, but then tries to drive that image out of his head. But still, he can't help but wonder what it feels like. Hummel wouldn't have all these things for his ass if he didn't like thing's up there, right? Why would any guy want to do that? What was the point? It had to hurt right? Puck can't stop thinking about it, and is completely lost in thought, so much that he jumps when he hears a throat cleared behind him.

“See something you like?” Kurt asks, smirking. Kurt's trying to be confident, but Puck can tell there's some fear there. He just came home to find his stepbrother's straight best friend examining his sex toys, of course he's nervous and a little off-kilter.

“Maybe,” Puck says, trying to sound sexy and bad-ass, but stumbling. “I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff.”

“I'm a fag, remember?” Kurt says bitterly, “We all love having our butts fucked, right?”

“Hey, hey, chill out,” Puck says, dropping the sheet music as he walks over to Hummel. “I'm not, like, judging you or anything. So you like putting things in the backdoor, that's fine. Awesome even, I just never saw the appeal before.” He doesn't mean for the 'before' to slip out, but it does anyway, and he blushes slightly, hoping Hummel doesn't notice.

“But you do now?” Kurt asks curiously.

“Maybe,” Puck mumbles. “I don't really get why it works, or how it could ever feel good.”

Kurt seems to have a long conversation in his own head before taking a step closer to Puck.

“Would you like to?” Kurt asks quietly.

“Maybe?” Puck says as if it were a question. “I'm not gay or anything.”

“I know,” Kurt says. “But a lot of straight guys experiment with guys, and with toys. Maybe you're bi, maybe you're pan, maybe you're just open-minded. But you won't know unless you try.”

“I'm not sure,” Puck says. “I mean, I find the idea interesting. Honestly, IO haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I looked in your nookie drawer here, but I'm I'm not sure it's for me.”

“Think about it this way,” Kurt says, taking another step closer to Puck, “You fuck a lot of girls, right?”

“Yeah,” Puck says, trailing off.

“Well, experimenting with a guy would help you understand your partners better. It could make you a better lover than you already are. And you might like it. I know I do,” Kurt says.

Puck finds Kurt's reasoning intriguing and logical. He's definitely not a girl, but if letting Hummel put a fake cock up his ass helps him be better in the sack with girls, why not give it a try? Besides, he's been hard for far too long now, and getting off might be nice.

“Alright, but you're not going to tell anyone?” Puck asks.

“Of course not,” Kurt says. “A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

“You—you want to kiss me?” Puck asks, surprised.

“Well, I was being generic, but I'm not opposed to the idea if you don't mind it,” Kurt says.

“Have you even kissed anyone other than Brittany?” Puck asks curiously.

“Yeah, I had a bit of a fling with my friend Jeff, but there wasn't any spark, it was just mutual getting off,” Kurt answers.

“Jeff, which one is that?” Puck asks.

“The skinny blonde one, with hair kinda like Sam,” Kurt describes and Puck nods.

“So you're not a virgin anymore?” Puck asks and Kurt shakes his head. “But you're not dating that Blaine kid, are you?”

“Oh God no, we tried it, went on a nice date and everything. There is absolutely _no_ chemistry between us. We're too much alike. And two campy theater queens just don't make for a good relationship in my opinion.”

“Okay, then, so neither of us is cheating,” Puck surmises.

“Are you with Lauren or Santana or someone?”

“Not at the moment. I'm flying solo right now. Lauren's not ready for any kind of commitment, and San and I don't _do_ commitment. We're like you and Blondie, just mutual getting off.”

“Alright then,” Kurt says, taking a breath to steady himself, then closing the distance between himself and Puck. Kurt kisses Puck to break the ice, pressing their lips together carefully, gently, trying to erase both their nerves. Kurt tastes like cherries and diet soda popcorn. His lips are soft, but as he opens his mouth to allow Puck's tongue entrance, Puck feels a brush of Kurt's stubble. It's a new sensation that Puck doesn't necessarily dislike, but one he hadn't expected. And Hummel's a better kisser than Puck had imagined, because in only a couple of minutes he's achingly hard and leaking, and it almost hurts because this one of those times when Puck's actually wearing underwear, and his cock is caught in the waistband of his boxers. He moans into Kurt's mouth as Kurt rolls his hips forward, and Puck feels Kurt's erection hard against his hip.

Kurt grabs the hem of Puck's t-shirt and pulls it over Puck's head. He looks at Puck's muscled chest, covered in a sheen of sweat. He sees traces of stubble across Puck's chest, and smirks.

“Do you wax your chest?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the ladies like it better that way,” Puck says. “You don't?

“I don't have much body hair, actually,” Kurt says. “Just my legs and armpits. And pubic hair of course, but I've never had a very hairy chest or back, so I just leave it be.” Kurt sees Puck's left nipple is misshapen and scarred, and his attention is drawn to it. He rubs his thumb over it lightly. “What happened here?”

“Juvie,” Puck admits. “My first day in some of the toughest guys held me down and yanked my nipple ring out with a pair of pliers. Hurt like hell.”

Kurt feels compelled to press a gentle kiss against the misshapen nipple, while flicking a thumb over the other one, before dropping his hands to Puck's fly. He undoes Puck's pants and pulls them down, leaving Puck standing there in his boxers, which Kurt quickly pulls down as well.

“I know I'm supposed to be showing you the wonders of anal sex, but you don't look like you're going to last much longer,” Kurt says, literally licking his lips. Puck can't help but stare at that wet pink tongue as it peeks out through those beautiful lips. “Do you mind if I...?” he gestures to Puck's cock.

“As if I'm actually going to turn down head,” Puck says smirking. “Have at it, Princess.”

Kurt drops gracefully to his knees in front of Puck and Puck can't hold back his moan as Kurt swallows him down. Puck has a sudden urge to find this Jeff kid and thank him because ten seconds in it's already the best blowjob Puck has ever had. Kurt's mouth is hot and wet and the things that Kurt is doing with his tongue are positively mind-blowing. Puck drops his hands to Kurt's head, stroking Kurt's hair—different than most of the girls he's been with because it's so short—running his fingers through it and trying to refrain from fucking Kurt's face. It's not long before he feels himself ready to come.

“Oh God, Hummel, I'm gonna come,” Puck moans out and Kurt pulls halfway off as Puck shoots hot come into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallows quickly, and Puck falls back onto Kurt's bed, boneless.

“I'm not going to fuck you,” Kurt says, his voice husky, “but give me a second to get out of these jeans before I hurt myself.”

Puck lifts his head up slightly and watches Kurt literally peel off his skintight jeans, allowing Puck a momentary glimpse of his hard package before hiding it behind some sweatpants. Puck realizes that Kurt's been commando this whole time and his soft cock twitches slightly, as if it's already starting to get hard again at the idea.

“Which one were you looking at?” Kurt asks, coming over to his drawer, and Puck is brought out of his thoughts. He'd almost forgotten what they were doing here, but Kurt's question reminds him. The dildos. Kurt wants to know which dildo he'd been thinking of. Oh G-d, Kurt's going to fuck Puck's ass with a dildo.\

“The realistic one,” Puck gasps out.

“Good choice,” Kurt grins. “We'll have to go slow, since it's pretty big and it's your first time. Lie on your stomach, and put this pillow under your hips.”

Puck takes the pillow and follows Kurt's instructions. The pleasure of his orgasm has calmed his nerves some, but he's still a little apprehensive. He tucks the pillow under his hips and lays down on the bed, his head turned away from the bedside table, where Kurt's digging around for things. He feels the bed shift as Kurt sits down next to him. He hears a cap open up, and smells something fruity.

“Is the lube scented?” Puck asks.

“Flavored,” Kurt informs him. He hears something, like hands rubbing together then suddenly, there's something there. One of Kurt's fingers is moving in teasing circles around his hole. It's not probing inside, it's just moving, dancing around the rim, relaxing him and slicking him down.

“Why would you need flavored lube?” Puck asks.

“Do you really want to know?” Kurt asks, adding more lube to the outside of Puck's hole, one finger pressing but not entering.

“Yeah,” Puck answers.

“Okay,” Kurt says, and Puck can actually hear the smirk in Kurt's voice. Kurt spreads Puck's legs further and settles between them. Puck continues to feel the bed shift as Kurt positions himself, and Kurt's hands are on Puck's ass cheeks, pulling them apart and there's something warm and wet at his entrance.

“Holy shit!” Puck says as the hot, wet intrusion presses at his hole, dipping slowly inside him. “Is that your _tongue_?”

“Mmph,” Kurt answers, as he slowly licks at Puck, working his hole open with his long, talented tongue. It feels amazing, and Puck's cock is slowly getting harder as Kurt continues his amazing tongue ministrations. He never had any idea that paying attention to this part of his anatomy could feel so amazing. Eventually, Kurt pulls off him and grabs a bottle of water off his bedside table, taking a swig to clear his mouth.

“People _do_ that?” Puck asks quietly.

“It's called rimming,” Kurt answers. “Well, that's the slang term. The scientific name is anilingus.”

“Okay, I've heard rimming mentioned but I didn't actually know what it is before,” Puck admits. “That's awesome.”

“I'm going to start with my fingers now,” Kurt says, pouring more lube into his hand.

Puck braces himself as Kurt carefully slips one long finger inside him. He knows, logically, that Kurt's finger isn't that big, and it's definitely smaller than the dildo, but he feels so full already, because it's behind him and he can't see it. There's a bit of a burn and an ache, and he can feel the stretching, but then Kurt's finger finds _something_ inside Puck's body and presses it, and Puck lets out a loud moan. He can feel himself hardening against the pillow beneath his hips, and all he wants is for Kurt to touch that place inside him again.

“What was that?” Puck asks, his voice full of awe.

“Your prostate,” Kurt informs him. “Good, huh.”

“I think I get what the big deal is now,” Puck says.

“Trust me, honey, you ain't seen nothing yet,” Kurt quips, then slowly inserts a second finger. He adds lube and then starts gently fucking Puck on two fingers. Kurt's going slow for him, Puck can tell, and even with Kurt's slowness and gentleness, there's still an ache and a burn and he suddenly feels guilty for every time a girl has asked him to go slow or be more gentle and he's rushed through prep and foreplay to get to the main event. He knows an asshole is tighter than a vagina, but still, he gets what Kurt was saying about this making him a better lover, because the next time he has a woman naked and laid out in front of him he's going to take his time and go for the slow build until she's screaming and happy. As Kurt painstakingly works a third finger into Puck he smiles. He never thought he'd learn anything from Kurt Hummel, especially not anything to do with sex, but it makes sense that even someone as brilliant and amazing as Noah Puckerman can make mistakes from time to time.

“You still with me?” Kurt asks, and Puck realizes he hasn't made any noise in a while. He's concentrating on the sensation of being stretched opened, and it is one of the most amazing, wonderful, sensual and terrifying experiences he's ever had.

“Yeah,” Puck says. “How many fingers is this?”

“Four,” Kurt says, pushing them back in and adding a twist that stroked hard against Puck's prostate. Puck lets out another loud moan, his cock hard and leaking against the pillow, and Puck has to stop himself from humping the pillow everything felt so good. And then, suddenly, Kurt's hand is gone, and Puck is empty. The loss was palpable, and he wanted to be filled again. Before he can stop himself, he lets out a whimper.

“Hold your horses,” Kurt says. “I have to lube up the dildo.”

Oh. The main event. What all the fingering and stretching was for. He takes a deep breathe, and wills the butterflies to get the fuck out of his stomach. He feels Kurt shift on the bed again, and then something cool, solid and hard is pressed at his loosened entrance.

“Okay,” Kurt said, “Push back like you're taking a dump, it helps the head slip inside.”

Puck thinks the instructions are strange, but obeys, and feels the slicked head of the dildo slide into his body. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Kurt works the huge dildo into Puck's body, until the fake balls are pressed up against his perineum. And now he's found another place on his body that he didn't know would feel so nice to touch. But the dildo is in him completely. And now he knows what the girls he's been with feel like, especially Santana who's let him do this to her twice. And he never fully understood it before. What it feels like to be filled. To have your body so strongly affected by another person. To be submissive, to be taken. These are all things Puck has done to others, but he's never been like this before, it's so real, and raw and painful and wonderful and terrifying.

And he fucking loves it. He feels full and stretched, and the fake cock is pressed against that amazing spot inside him, and he's harder than he's ever been in his life.

“Are you ready?” Kurt asks.

“There's more?”

“Oh yeah, Babe. The first part is being slowly worked open. Now you get to be fucked. That's even better than the first part,” Kurt says.

“Do it, please,” Puck begs.

And Kurt slides the dildo out until only the head remains, then slams it back inside Puck, hitting his prostate on the way back in. Kurt does this again, and again, and again, hitting Puck's prostate each time. Puck moves back against the dildo, finding the natural rhythm, relishing the fill of the silicone cock in his ass and the Egyptian cotton pillowcase below his leaking, aching cock. Kurt slams the dildo in one more time, all the way to the hilt and Puck comes with a loud moan, his hot seed splattering onto Kurt's pillowcase. Kurt thrusts into him twice more as Puck's his with aftershocks, then pulls the dildo out, and Puck rolls onto his side.

“Good?” Kurt asks gently.

“Amazing,” Puck breathes. “Thank you.”

“If you ever want to try the real thing, let me know,” Kurt smiles, then gets off the bed, intending to sneak into the bathroom to sanitize his toy.

“Where are you going?” Puck asks, confused.

“Gonna go clean this off,” Kurt says. “Then, if you're too sore to make it back to Finn's room, I'll go sleep on the couch.”

“Nu-uh,” Puck says, reaching an arm out. “Sex is like Chinese food, it's not over until we both get our cookies.”

“That is one of the worst metaphors I have ever heard,” Kurt complains.

“Don't care,” Puck says like a petulant child. “Get your prissy ass over here so I can jerk you off.”

“Well, if you put it like that,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes, “I suppose I can't refuse.” He doesn't move though.

“I'm serious, Kurt. Unless you don't want to. You've brought me off twice tonight, and I'd like to reciprocate,” Puck says seriously. “I just don't think I can get up right now.”

“A-alright,” Kurt stutters slightly, slipping off his sweatpants and climbing into bed. He's been hard the entire encounter, and had just figured he's bring himself off in the bathroom, but Puck was offering.

“Wow,” Puck says. “You're bigger than I thought you'd be.”

“You've thought about my cock before?” Kurt asks, surprised.

“I think about everyone's cocks. Usually wondering if they're bigger than me. Huh,” Puck seemed to think these words over carefully. “Maybe I'm a little less straight than I thought I was.”

“You're probably bi,” Kurt says. He watches as Puck's big, strong hand wraps around his own aching erection.

“I'm jealous,” Puck says, “You have a foreskin.” He gingerly plays with Kurt's foreskin, pulling it back slowly with his thumb, and rubbing the slit gently. Kurt lets out a groan.

“Oh God, Noah, feels so good,” Kurt moans.

“Say that again,” Puck demands, pumping Kurt's cock quickly “Say my name again.”

“Noaahh,: Kurt moans, drawing out t he two syllables, coming all over Puck's hand.

“That was fast,” Puck says, a little surprised.

“Hey, you've come twice, but I've been rock hard since before I got home. Jeff was sexting me the whole time I was with Rachel and Mercedes,” Kurt defends.

“I'm too tired to go back to Finn's room,” Puck says, pulling Kurt in close to him. “Let's sleep here together.”

“The great Noah Puckerman likes to cuddle?” Kurt asks in a teasing, amazed tone.

“Tell anyone and I'll break your kneecaps or something,” Puck threatens idly.

“Let me lock the door and turn off the lights,” Kurt says. He does just that, and pulls his sweatpants on before climbing into his bed. Where he allows Puck to pull him close so that they're spooning together, Puck playing the 'big spoon.'

“I'll probably take you up on that offer,” Puck whispers into Kurt's ear. “In a few days when I've recovered from tonight.”

“Which offer?” Kurt asks, half asleep.

“To show me the real thing,” Puck reminds him, and Kurt grins.

Oh, that's definitely going to be fun.

*end*


End file.
